The Fate of The Damned
by DarkWhiteRabbit
Summary: Team Natsu decides to take a break from each other for a week and go on solo missions. When the reconvene, Natsu is not among the group. Everyone thinks he's still out on his mission. However, in actuality, he was ambushed, kidnapped, and tortured. It takes a week to figure out he's not on his mission and even longer to find where he is. When they do find him, he's... changed...


**AN: Hello everyone. This is my first fanficiton, so please let me know if you like/dislike it. Please review!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairytail**

**WARNING: This story (although not in this chapter) contains some dark themes, hence the Rated M. It has Torture, Mind Break, Implied Rape, and Self Harm. Trigger Warnings.**

The pounding headache was the first thing he noticed. Natsu woke up on the cold, stone floor of a strange room. He tried to sit up, but his headache prevented him from doing little more than writhing in pain, let alone sit up. He raised his hand to his head to rub at his temple. However, when he touched his head, it felt cold… and liquid? Natsu pulled his hand away from his head to see his hand coated in blood. 'What… the…?' Natsu thought, as he stared at the blood. He wasn't even able to comprehend that the blood might've been his, because the headache clouded his thoughts.

Natsu lowered his arm back down, trying to regain his strength. After a short while, Natsu's headache faded into a dull throb. Finally he gathered enough strength to sit up. As he did so, his whole body screamed out in pain. Looking down he realised he had no shirt on, but was completely encased in bandages, almost like a mummy. He had short on, but his legs were also covered in bandages. 'Damn… I must've taken a beating.' He raised his hand back up to his head, trying to see where the bleeding was coming from. He realised now that his the blood had come from a wound on his head, but it had already been bandaged up. 'What the hell…. happened…?' Natsu tried to recall what happened as he observed his surroundings. For the life of him he couldn't remember what happened. All he remembered was leaving the guild to go on a solo mission. Afterwards he took the main road out of town and then blank.

Looking around, Natsu found himself in a cell like room. The room was stone on all the walls, floor, and ceiling. Expected, off to the left of him was a wall of steel bars. Behind that was a chair, and a door. 'A jail cell? Why am I in a jail cell?' Natsu knew he could be destructive, but it never normally warranted an arrest. And when it did, he was easily able to avoid the army. Natsu sighed, slowly scooting from the center of the cell to the war directly opposite that of the bars. That way he could rest his still aching body against the wall, as he waiting for someone to come and tell him what happened.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, the door started to creak open. Natsu, once again sighed, saying, "Hey! You gonna tell me what's going on? Who the hell are you?" before the door was even fully open. Once the door was open, Natsu was blinded with light. He hadn't realised it before but his cell was very low on light. The only thing that allowed him to see were his dragon slayer eyes. However, now, with the light flooding into the room, Natsu would need time more his eyes to adjust.

"All in due time, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu, who was now covering his eyes, could hear the man come into the room. The man walked over to the cell bars and started to open them. Natsu started to stand up, but the man spoke up, "Do not rise. Stay seated against the wall." He finished opening the cell and entered, while Natsu was still rising, saying,

"And what are you gonna do if I dont?" The man, in response to Natsu's defiance, ran into the cell with unimaginable speed and slammed his fist into Natsu's stomach, causing him to cough up blood as he collapsed onto the floor. "Damn. I didn't know the Imperial Army to be so rough…" Natsu spat out with more blood.

"Who said I was with the army?" The man snickered. Natsu looked up at the man, his eyes being somewhat adjusted now. He realised he wasn't in the normal Imperial Army uniform, but instead had on a cloak that hid all of his body, including his face. Natsu couldn't get any distinguishable features from the man. Natsu pondered what the man said for a second before he concluded that there was no way he would've been captured by an enemy of any sort. Then again… he also didn't think he would've been captured by the army… Deciding he had had enough of sitting around wondering what happened, Natsu asked,

"So where the hell am I? And how did I get here?" This question was only met with a swift kick to the chest, squishing Natsu up against the cold stone wall. It was almost suffocating, the air being squeezed out of Natsu.

"I said, in due time." While he couldn't see his face, Natsu could almost feel the man's wicked smile. Natsu tried to struggle against the man, but he had no energy. He couldn't even muster enough magic to summon a flame. "Oh… I'm gonna have fun with you." The man said, feeling Natsu's futile struggle under his boot. "You have a strong spirit. It'll be fun to break it." The man released Natsu from the wall and crouched down next to him. 'This is my… chance...' Natsu thought. 'If I can… just hit him… hard enough in the… head...' However, no matter how hard he tried, he could muster enough strength to punch the guy. While Natsu tried to punch at the man, the man was clipping bracelets and anklets onto him.

"What are… those…?" Natsu asked, his breath heavy, still trying to regain his breath from being squashed, like a bug, against the wall. The man, seeing no reason not to answer his question, responded,

"Magic nullifying bands. They won't be able to cut you off from your magic completely, but you won't be able to reach anywhere near you maximum potential with them on." Now that the man mentioned it, Natsu could feel himself get weaker, if that was even possible. The man stood up and ruffled Natsu's hair. The pink haired mage found this gesture unwelcome and pulled his head away as he snarled. The man just chuckled. "You really will be fun."

"When I get out of here, you'll regret it, whoever the hell you are!" Natsu yelled, as intimidatingly as he could. The man just chuckled as he left Natsu in his cell. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into...' Natsu thought, as he allowed himself to slip into a nap, to let his body rest.

**One Week Later *Fairytail Guild Hall***

"Fishhhhhhhh," Happy cooed. Staring at the plate Mira was about to put into front of him. Happy sat on the table, while Erza, Lucy and Gray were all sitting around it. They decided to catch lunch while they awaited for Natsu. A week ago, all the members of Team Natsu had decided to take on solo missions. Nobody said there was any particular reason, but each of them knew that everyone wanted alone time. It was great to be with friends and all, but if you're with them 24/7, they can be… annoying.

Needless to say, nobody objected when Erza offered the idea of everyone taking solo missions. They agreed on a time limit of one week. They all knew that most missions, at least one that required minimal or no travel, would only take 4-5 days, so that left them with time to relax by themselves if they so chose. Happy also took on a solo mission, believe it or not. Although, it was more of a request to clean up a few house than a 'quest', but nobody would tell the cat otherwise.

Anyway, today was the final day of the week apart, and everyone came back to fairytail. Well, all except Natsu. So, the rest of Team Natsu decided to wait for him and have dinner.

"So, how was everyone's solo missions?" Mira asked, putting the last few dishes of food on the table. Happy, obviously, ordered fish, Erza, once again obviously, got a piece of cheesecake, Gray got a steak salad, and Lucy ordered a grilled chicken sandwich. Almost immediately all the mages looked down, excluding Happy.

"Heh...heh…. great…." they all moaned in unison.

"That bad huh?" Mira asked.

"Well, mine wasn't that bad…" Lucy started. "Who am I kidding? It was terrible. I had to go help a village that was in dire need of water. So, I decided to ask Aquarius for help. Only problem was the city was so low on water, the only thing I could summon her from was a glass of water… The city is suffered from a flood now…" Lucy said, grumpily biting into her sandwich.

"You call that bad?" Gray said. "How about try getting arrested! I didn't realise it, but I showed up to do my request, which was to prepare ice sculptors for a party, completely naked! The request senders called the AMRY! Who the heck calls the army to take care of a naked guy?"

"No. Mine was by far the worst... " Erza said, taking a bite of her cake. Everyone turned to her, waiting for her to tell her story. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked. The group deadpanned.  
"Why was your request so bad?" Mira asked.

"I ended up… kicking a cat…" she said, sighing as she did so. Happy, hearing this, spit out his fish.

"You WHAAA?!"

"It was an accident!" Erza tried to reassure him. "The poor thing just walked in front of me as I was walking and it hit my foot and went flying…"

"Oh my gosh!" Mira said.

"That's terrible… Was it okay?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not even sure if it's landed yet…." Erza said, dead seriously. 'You mean to tell me that you, not even trying to, kicked a cat so high in the air that it probably hasn't fallen back down yet. So strong...' Lucy thought to herself, jaw dropped.

"So, where's Natsu?" Mira asked, clutching her tray, now void of food, to her chest.

"He hasn't come back yet." Gray stated bluntly. "What request did that flame brain even take?" Mira, being the one who handles the request board, knew exactly which request Natsu took. So she replied,

"He went to a small village roughly a day's walk from Magnolia. Malikus, I think it was called. Anyway, the village was being plagued by an unusually amount of rabid animals, and even some unusual monsters. Natsu went to investigate and solve the problem."

"Ugh…. and how long will that take? From the sounds of it, that could take a while." Gray complained. He'd never say it, but he missed the Flame Brain. In his mind they were best friends.

"I'm not sure," Mira replied. "However, there is only one road connecting Magnolia and Malikus, and Natsu wouldn't dare take the train, so if you wanted to, you could head there. Hey, you might even run into him on the road." The mages considered the idea for a little while.

"I think it's a great idea." Lucy said.

"Yea, me too." Gray added.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"I'm not too sure..." Erza spoke out. The group stared at her quizzingly, but before they could ask, Erza began to explain her reasoning.

"We might seem like we're imposing. What if we don't run into Natsu at all and make it to Malikus? If we arrive and he hasn't finished his request, we might hurt his pride."

"I didn't think about it like that…" Mira said, mostly to herself.

"I say, we wait a couple more days. If he's not back in, let's say three more days, then we can head to Malikus." Erza offered. Lucy, personally, was disappointed. She had been looking forward to seeing Natsu again. They all had. However, what Erza said made sense, so she nodded, agreeing with her plan.

"Yea. That Flame Brain is probably already on his way back," Gray interjected, trying to sound like he wasn't just supporting going to Malikus. Happy, however, was by far the one that missed Natsu the most. He, because his quest didn't even require him to leave the city, had finished way before everyone else. He had been waiting for Natsu for the past six days, and now would have to wait at least three more days.

"Okay…" Happy said, only slightly less cheerfully.

"Then it's decided. We'll wait three days." Unluckily for them, they had no idea that Natsu had never arrived in Malikus. They had no idea where he really was and what was really happening to him.

**The Next Day *Location Unknown***

Natsu awoke with a jump. He had a bad dream where he had been thrown in jail! As if anyone could actually cap- Oh. 'Shit…. It wasn't a dream.' Almost instantly upon realising that his 'dream' was infact reality, he felt pain hit him all over. It was bad pain, or rippling pain, but more like a dull ache. It was clear that his body was sore. Why? Natsu still couldn't remember. He definitely felt better than when he fell asleep, though. He was far more rested. Although, now he had a different problem… He was hungry.

"Ehhhh…. I'm hungry!" He complained, rather loudly, to himself. 'And cold...' Natsu realised, with a start. 'I'm NEVER cold… What the hell…?' Natsu tried to call upon his magic to form a flame in his hand, but it wouldn't come. "What the…." Natsu said. He stared at the magic suppressing bracelets and anklets that man had put on him.

Immediately, he went to work trying to rip them off. They appeared to have a key hole, but obviously Natsu didn't have the key, so he went to work trying to tear them off. He tried everything. Smashing them on the concrete wall, ripping them off with his hands, and even trying to bite them off. However, nothing seemed to work. "Damn it." Natsu muttered, as he finally decided to give up.

He didn't know how long he sat there, cold and hungry, but, after what seemed like forever, the man appeared. Luckily for Natsu, he brought a tray of food with him. As the man entered, the room, Natsu stood up and made his way to the cell bars, trying to get a look at the man.

"You gonna let me out of 'ere?" Natsu asked, trying his best to not seem like a complete asshole. He didn't know who the man was, but he knew that nothing good would come from mocking his captors, especially if he WAS with the royal army.

"Awww. But you just got here." The man teased. "He's breakfast." The man put the tray on the floor and slid it into the cell through a small opening that seemed to be made just for the purpose of delivering food. The tray had a simple turkey sandwich with a glass of milk. Natsu took the food, glad to have something to fill his belly with. "You better eat up. You'll need it," the man paused, before adding, ",boy."

"I have a name you know!" Natsu said in between the bites of his breakfast.

"Would you rather be call you, 'beast' or 'dog'?" The man chuckled to himself. "Actually I think I like that. What do you think, 'dog'?"

"My name is Natsu, Asshole!" Natsu growled at him.

"Awwww, look. You even growl like a dog."

"Hey, listen here asshole! You're gonna rege-" Natsu couldn't finish before he felt his whole body go stiff. He began to feel nauseous and his hearing started to act wonky. His vision started to blur as he realised all too well what was happening. "Y-You drugged.. th-the food…" Natsu said, kneeling down to stop himself from falling over and slamming his head on the floor.

"Yes, I'm quite sorry about that." The man said, as he started to unlock the cell door. "I needed you under for what's going to happen next." The man finished opening the cell, and walked in.

"S-stay away." Natsu said, falling unto his butt as he tried to back away.

"And how are YOU gonna stop me?" The man reached out to Natsu, and the last thing Natsu remember was being lifted up by the man and being nested in his arms before he completely fell under the effects of the drugged sandwich.

**AN: Hope you liked it. I don't know when there will be an update, but you can count on one! Please review!**

**-DarkWhiteRabbit **


End file.
